


Friendship or Love

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Adrien thinks about liking Marinette. It couldn't be.





	Friendship or Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set at Riposte.

_Kagami was strange,_ Adrien thought, with his head laid on his pillow. _Completely insane_. It was the only reason that he could think of that could explain why the girl thought he liked Marinette.

It wasn't like liking Marinette was the worst thing in the universe, since the she was a fantastic person. She was extremely kind and gentle with everyone, always with a smile ready. She didn't hesitate to help whomever she could and didn't tolerate any sort of injustice from anyone, particularly Chloé. She was funny and seemed to be very smart – Adrien just couldn't understand why she spoke so incoherently around him, but he knew that behind that, she was perceptive. And he had to admit that she was also very pretty. In short, there was nothing wrong with Marinette and he could understand why some boys would fall for her.

But the idea that he liked her was ridiculous. No, they were just friends and could never be anything more than that. However interesting Marinette was, Adrien was already in love with someone. He had already found the right person for him.

And he didn't think he would be able to forget Ladybug any time soon. The girl was perfect. He had never felt so in sync with someone before, it was like he didn't have to hide any part of him – which was ironic, considering that they didn't even know the true identity of each other. She was beautiful, brave and smart. She always surprised him and, each day, he wanted to spend more and more time with her. He liked making his stupid jokes and seeing how she tried to keep herself from laughing. Or how she took any fight lightly, making everything seem like a game more than a dangerous situation. When they were together, Adrien felt that they were unstoppable.

So, there was no way that he was in love with somebody else. Marinette was cool, but she didn't make him feel the things that Ladybug did. Kagami was wrong. His heart belonged to only one person.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I suck with titles, sorry.


End file.
